Dyna Blade
This is an article about the boss called Dyna Blade. For the sub-game of the same name, go to Dyna Blade (sub-game). Dyna Blade is a recurring boss and occasional ally in the Kirby series. She is one of the largest bosses to appear in the series, and even has an entire sub game dedicated to her in Kirby Super Star. After a several year absence, Dyna Blade returned with minor appearance in Kirby Air Ride. She even starred in an early episode of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. Dyna Blade returns in Super Star's remake, sharing her theme with the Wham Bams. It is a remix of the theme heard on Castle Lololo. Physical Appearance Dyna Blade's first appearance depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow Mohawk and green and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a much more detailed design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and Mohawk were much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers were now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit for bearing more resemblance to her earlier look. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby and Waddle Doo facing Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star]] Dyna Blade debuted in Kirby Super Star. In her titular sub-game, Dyna Blade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. After learning about Dyna Blade's circumstances, Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy's branches and teaches them how to fly. After days of staying with Kirby, Dyna Blade and her chicks fly away as Kirby waves them good bye. In the sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade appears once more to help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, where she gets gunned down by the crew on board while trying to carry Kirby on her back to the airship. Although she survives the shelling, she is still badly injured and ends up plummeting back to the ground. Kirby still makes it on board, however. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra (the remake of Kirby Super Star). She is also one of the bosses in the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra (also exclusive to Kirby Super Star Ultra). ''Kirby Air Ride Dyna Blade appears in an event in City Trial mode. In the event in which she appears, she stands in one spot and sometimes flies from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trial's checklist, Dyna Blade has two boxes dedicated to her. One involves damaging her, and the other involves her landing on Kirby. Whenever she is damaged, Dyna Blade drops a large number of Power Ups. Kirby Mass Attack Dyna Blade can be summoned by Kirby in the Kirby Master minigame. She inflicts damage on all enemies. Other In The Anime Dyna Blade is a legendary, ancient creature, revered for her mysticism. She lives on a tall peak far away from Cappy Town. For the most part, her design is unaltered from her artwork in ''Kirby Super Star. However, her head is smaller and now more in proportion with the rest of her body. Also following suit with Kirby Super Star, Dyna Blade is extremely protective of her chicks, and will go out of her way to ensure their saftey, and will willfully destroy anything in her way to do so. Dyna Blade first appears in Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure. It is revealed by Prof. Curio (who has history books containing vast amounts of info on her) that she appears every 100 years to lay an egg. When Kirby eats the egg (or so it is presumed), Dyna Blade reappears to take revenge on Kirby. Everything is sorted out in the end though and Dyna Blade is tearfully reunited with her chick. Dyna Blade also appears in The Empty Nest Mess and Waste Management, both of which revolve around her trying to save her chick from almost-certain doom. In the latter, Dyna Blade also faces off against Crowmon. Dyna Blade's final appearance is in Cappy Town Down, where she and her chick watch the Halberd rise into the middle of the 6 Destroyers. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl she appears as both an unlockable trophy and a sticker. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. The sticker uses Dyna Blade's design from Kirby Super Star. Trivia * Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word dynamic (as in destructive). * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is, but she bears resemblance to the hawk. * In Kirby Air Ride and Super Star's instruction manual, she was mistakenly referred to as male. This also occurs in-game in Air Ride. * Dyna Blade's battle theme in Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby Air Ride is a remix of Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dream Land. * Master Hand uses one of Dyna Blade's attacks: flying up off the top of the screen, then swooping in from the background to attack. Master Hand also contorts his fingers into a crude representation of a bird during the attack. * One of Dyna Blade's attacks is used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by the boss Ridley of the Metroid series. Another attack was used by Ridley's mechanical form Meta Ridley. * In the anime, she is one of the few characters to always appear rendered in 3D when on-screen. She is depicted as a legendary bird with metal wings, a steely beak, and claws as sharp as swords. * Dyna Blade may be based on a Huma bird from the Persian branch of Iranian mythology and Sufi fable, though this has not been confirmed by Nintendo or HAL Laboratories. In this way, she is similar to Ho-Oh from the Pokemon series, which explains why they look so similar. * Dyna Blade can be defeated in only 2 attacks by using Suplex. Kirby has to grab a Star and throw it at her. * Also, Dyna Blade can be defeated by one attack by using Jet: Kirby has to use Rocket Dive on one of the stars and hit Dyna Blade with it. * Dyna Blade's theme in Kirby Air Ride and Kirby Super Star Ultra were derived from Castle Lololo's theme in Kirby's Dream Land. It is used again in the episode Fright to the Finish, during the escape from Nightmare's Fortress. * As seen in Kirby Super Star Ultra and the anime, Dyna Blade's chicks are yellow, featherless little birds. Artwork Image:Dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Kar dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery File:Dyna Blade Anime.jpg|Dyna Blade as she appears in the anime. File:Dyna Blade Baby Anime.jpg|Dyna Blade and her baby. Sprites Image:DynabladeKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:dynablade.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ダイナブレイド Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra